Known is a technique for holding objects to be processed, having different shapes. For example, Patent Document 1 describes a workpiece loading surface composed of the tips of workpiece support pins energized by coil springs, which surface deforms according to the shape of a workpiece, and maintains the deformed shape by being held by a clamp metal fixture.